Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars
Main Missions There are a total of 65 missions in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. (58 main missions, 5 extras in PSP version, and 2 downloadables). Introduction *Yu Jian - Go to Kenny's Home. Wu 'Kenny' Lee *Pursuit Farce - Take Ling Shan and lose the cops. *Under the Gun - Practice the fighting skills with Ling Shan and kill the goons attacking one of Kenny's restaurants. *Payback - Avenge Ling's death. *The Wheelman - Steal 3 cars for Chan Jaoming in 6 hours. *Tricks of the Triad - Do a drug deal with two drug dealers, then stash the drugs in the apartment. Chan Jaoming *Pimp His Ride - Sabatoge the race car of Chan's opponent. Wu 'Kenny' Lee *Natural Burn Killer - Burn down 2 stores who won't pay their rent. *Recruitment Drive - Recruit new crime victims and recruit them as Triads. Chan Jaoming *Whack the Racers - Help Chan win a race by taking out the other racers. Zhou Ming *Stealing the Show - Sneak onto the back of a delivery truck and toss the merchandise to Zhou. Chan Jaoming *Jackin' Chan - Rescue Chan from the Irish-American Killers. Zhou Ming *Flatliner - Steal an Ambulance containing Zhou's old friend Uri from Francis International Airport and drive it back to Zhou's house. *Bomb Disposal - Disarm three of Hsin's vans containing bombs meant to destroy Zhou's drug stash cars, and stop further attempts to do so. Wu 'Kenny' Lee *Carpe Dime - Steal a Spanish Lord's van to check for the Yu Jian. *Store Wars - Defend a store from the Spanish Lords. Zhou Ming *Driven to Destruction - Drive Zhou on his Bobcat to African-American drug dealers and let him shoot them with his minigun, until the carnage meter is filled. Chan Jaoming *Raw Deal - Protect Chan from the Spanish Lords during a drug deal. Wade Heston *The Tow Job - Steal a Korean's car, gain police attention and park it outside a Police Station in Bohan. *The Tail Bagging the Dogs - Kill the Korean and all his underbosses. Hsin Jaoming *Trail Blazer - Destroy a gambling den by ramming a leaking Tanker into it. Wu 'Kenny' Lee *Copter Carnage - Defend Kenny's merchandise from the Spanish Lords and tail the copter back to their warehouse. *Kenny Strikes Back - Steal merchandise from the Spanish Lord's warehouse. Wade Heston *Weapons of Mass Distraction - Distract the Midtown Gansters while Heston plants a bug in their base. *Street of Rage - Rescue Heston from the Wonsu Assassins. Wu 'Kenny' Lee *Missed the Boat? - Take a boat out to a drug deal and escape from the coast guards before bringing the drugs back to shore. Zhou Ming *Cash and Burn - Burn all of the Korean's goods at a construction site and kill security forces. *Dragon Haul Z - Steal a truck containing a dragon costume and after Zhou robs a bank, do the instructed moves in the dragon costume without arrousing too much suspicion and escape. Chan Jaoming *Sa-boat-age - Race Chan and protect him from the Spanish Lords. Hsin Jaoming *The Offshore Offload - Rescue Hsin's men from the Feds, pick up Hsin's accountant and take them all to Castle Gardens. *One Shot, One Kill - Snipe an FIB informant against Chan Jaoming and lose the wanted level. Chan Jaoming *Counterfeit Gangster - Destroy all of Chan's goods before the FIB recovers them. *Slaying With Fire - Kill all of Chan's entourage. Zhou Ming *The Fandom Menace - Escort Zhou and two other Triad members while avoiding paparazzis. Wade Heston *Operation Northwood - Chase a drug dealer to his warehouse, then destroy it with the car bomb. *Torpedo Run - Destroy Zhou Ming's drug boat then take out his escaping gang members. Zhou Ming *So Near, Yet Sonar - Recover sunken goods from his sunken ship using a sonar. Hsin Jaoming *By Myriads of Swords - Kill two of the Midtown Gangster leaders unfaithful to Hsin and collect their IDs. *A Shadow Of Doubt - Tail two Koreans to their hideout. Lester Leroc *Double Trouble - Take out some of The Lost gangsters and use the Monoglobe to destroy a building with The Lost members. Rudy D'Avanzo *Grave Situation - Protect D'Avanzo from Jimmy Capra's men. Lester Leroc *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! - Sell all of the AoD's drugs before the rivals do. Hsin Jaoming *Friend or Foe? - Breach the Koreans' hideout and obtain the FIB files. Wade Heston *Scrambled - Destroy 3 Scramblers. Rudy D'Avanzo *Steal the Wheels - Steal Jimmy Capra's car. Hsin Jaoming *Arms Out of Harm's Way - Kill the Midtown Gangsters' arms dealer. *The Wages of Hsin - Destroy the Koreans' hideout with explosives. Lester Leroc *Convoy Conflict - Protect the Angels of Death convoy from The Lost MC members. Rudy D'Avanzo *The World's a Stooge - Take out three man mentioned in the record from Jimmy Capra's car. Wade Heston *Evidence Dash - Destroy evidence in Wade's Admiral. Rudy D'Avanzo *Oversights - Snipe Jimmy Capra and his men. Hsin Jaoming *A Rude Awakening - Chase and kill Rudy D'Avanzo. Lester Leroc *See No Evil - Protect Lester and Meredith from the Angels of Death as he transports her to her house, without frightening her. Wade Heston *Wi-Find - Hack the FIB files to identify the Triad's rat. Wu 'Kenny' Lee *Rat Race - Defend Kenny while he drives to warn Hsin Jaoming of Zhou Ming and Chan Jaoming's betrayal. Chan Jaoming *Clear the Pier - Chase and kill Chan Jaoming. Zhou Ming *Hit from the Tong - Kill Zhou Ming. Wade Heston *Salt in the Wound - Chase and kill the real traitor. Exclusive to PlayStation Portable Chan Jaoming *Parking Pickle - Retrieve Melanie's van in some cargo crates and escape with the van. Melanie Mallard *Dock'u'mental - Let Melanie film a drug deal and protect both the deal and Melanie from the Yardies. *Factory Fun - Let Melanie document an illegal drug trade and kill the Yardies boss and the goons. *Half Cut - Toss drugs to dealers at alleys and escape from them and rival gangs along the way. Chan Jaoming *Sources - Kill the cameraman and kidnap Melanie for Chan Jaoming to kill. Downloadable through Rockstar Social Club Xin Shan *Deadly Xin - Gain a 3-star wanted level using a Rhino to distract the cops from Xin. *Xin of the Father - Lose a wanted level for an injured Xin and drive to instructed destination. Side Missions *Rampage! *Riding Shotgun *Noodle Run *HoboTron *Fast Tracks *Excess Delivery *Paramedic *Vigilante *Liberty City Gun Club *Firefighter *Taxi Driver *Time Trials *Street Races es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars pl:Misje w GTA Chinatown Wars pt:Missões do GTA Chinatown Wars ru:Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars